When Evil Wins
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: Ever wonder what happened if Phoebe and Cole's child lived? Meet Jessica Prudence Elizabeth Turner as she finds her destiny in good and evil. R/R- more reviews more chapters!
1. Overprotective Parents

**Charmed Fan Fic: When Evil Wins**

Chapter 1:

Jessica Prudence Elizabeth Turner stomped out of the throne room to her room. She was furious- at her mom, her dad, everyone; everyone in the whole freaking Underworld.

"They're lucky I'm not giving them a thousand years of defeat and bad luck!" Jess said.

Jessica is definitely not what you would call a normal human being. Of course, she is not a human being, so that doesn't really count.

"But I'm not even normal on demon standards!" Jess said to herself

Yes, Jess is a demon. And a very powerful one at that. Her father, Cole Turner, is the most recent Source; The Source of All Evil, at least. His demon name is Balthezar. He was the only one who was able to defeat the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches in the magical world. They obviously weren't powerful enough, because this time, evil won. And evil got to bring home his most prized possession (besides his daughter); his wife, Phoebe.

Phoebe Turner (originally Halliwell) is an ex-witch. An ex-Charmed One to be exact. Now, however, she is known as the Queen of the Underworld- and The Source's wife. Also Jessica's mom.

Anyway, back to Jessica. Jessica is the most powerful demon in the world, even more so than her father. And that's saying something. She is so powerful, that she is being kept very secret from good magic. And most bad magic. This was basically what she was arguing with her parents about just a couple of minutes ago; overprotection.


	2. She's At Our Doorstep

Chapter 2:

"Piper?" Prue Halliwell called.

"Yeah" Answered Piper

"Where are you?" Prue asked

"In the kitchen"

"What's up? Piper asked when Prue had found her.

"Oh, just another demon" Prue said

"I guess that would be down, then" Piper replied

"Ha Ha" Prue said.

Piper, Prue, and Paige are the Charmed Ones. They are the most powerful good witches in the magical world. They used to be the most powerful things in the magical world, but that all changed when The Source took their sister Phoebe away. Now, they are always on the go for demons, but they can usually keep up with the schedule while still having somewhat normal lives.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Paige asked as she came into the kitchen

"Not much. Just another demon." Prue replied

"Oh." Paige said

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue sparkles, and then Leo, there Whitelighter, appeared.

"Hello ladies" he said

"Hey Leo" they replied

"I just wanted to let you know that I have sensed something very powerful coming our way." He said

"Something very powerful? Evil, I presume" Piper said

"Well, it is very evil, but I feel like it is somewhat innocent, almost a child" Leo replied.

"A child?" Prue asked

"Yeah" Leo said "It's a very weird feeling"

"A child…" said Paige

"This child actually feels as if it is the equivalent to Wyatt, except in evil. However, I can sense some good in her too- it could be very good if she wishes it to be." Leo said

"Well, I guess that would make sense" Piper said "If we get our power child, then I guess evil does too."

"Wait." Paige said "I think I know who this "power child" is"

"Who?" they all asked

"Well, I know this is a pretty sensitive subject for all of us, but wasn't Phoebe pregnant with the Source's child when she left us?" she asked

"Yeah…" Leo said

"Well, don't you guys think this could be the prophesized child? I mean, all the seers and basically anyone who has any way of seeing into the future saw the child." So, I think this could be her." Paige said

"Her?" Piper asked

"Well, I'm kinda sensing her at the moment, which is sorta weird since she is a demon. But I guess if I can sense her, than this means she has surfaced. And I guess this means the Source could have surfaced also." Paige replied

"Oh dear" Prue said

"Yeah. It looks like we got work to do. Especially since I feel that she is close by and it seems that she is in pretty major trouble." Paige said

"Wait. You can sense her?" Leo asked

"Yeah Leo. Where have you been?" Paige said

"Well, I was just thinking. Because if you can sense her, than that means that she must be part witch, too." Leo replied

"Whoa. This girl is seriously powerful" Paige suddenly said "Because I just got a huge call from her." "Though I don't think I have to go too far to find her."

"Why not?" asked Leo

"Because she's at our doorstep." Paige replied


	3. Curse My Demon Side!

Chapter 3:

Jess stood at the doorstep, panting. She had had no idea that this world was so hard. And she had only been there for an hour or two!

"If I blow this, I'm never going to be able to leave the palace again." She thought

She had just gotten attacked by demons. This was incredible, because she had always though that the demons were on her side. She was basically there ruler! Now, she was standing on the steps of the Halliwell Mansion trying to get inside, but something was blocking her out. Probably the Nexus which protected the land. And she really needed magical assistance, too.

"Awe, crap!" she thought "curse my demon side!"

Unexpectedly, she closed her eyes and the weirdest thing occurred. She saw these blue sparks of shimmering light, and suddenly, she was in the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor. Of course, her landing was off, so she crashed into a couple pots and pans, and a knife fell on her leg, cutting it.

"What the hell was that!?" Prue exclaimed, after hearing a loud crash

"Uh, I think our charge just orbed in" Paige said

"_Our_ charge?" Piper asked

"Oh fine, MY charge our innocent" Paige said "Although I don't know how innocent she is."

"That's what I thought" Piper said

"AGGHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Jess from down stairs

"What the hell!?" Piper exclaimed

"Guys?" Paige said "I think we should go down and see what the matter is."

"Oh. Right" Piper replied

So they orbed down, finding Jess in down on the floor, bleeding.

"Oh my god" Piper said, because lying on the floor, bleeding, was not only Jess, but someone who looked almost exactly like their sister Phoebe.

"Uh… sorry to intrude, but I really need magical assistance, as you might have guessed." Jess said

"Oh my god, Phoebe!" Prue finally exclaimed

Jess sighed "Nope. Wrong one. I'm her daughter. This is going to be hard to believe, but my name is Jessica Prudence Elizabeth Turner, but if you call me that, you will be blasted into bits. So you can call me Jess. Or Jessica. Whatever." "I am the most powerful demon in the Underworld, which I probably should not have told you. I am even more powerful than my father, the Source of All Evil, who is probably really pissed at me right now for disobeying his orders."


	4. I Like To Give My Father Hell

Chapter 4:

"It is amazing the resemblance between you and Phoebe. I swear I thought it was her for a second." Piper replied.

"Yes, but in the Underworld, people call her Your Majesty." Jess said "I really did not mean to intrude. I just need help. I'm in serious danger and I don't know why. The demons up here don't seem to have as much respect as they do down there, which is weird because I could blow them up in about a second. They just caught me off guard this time. I really am sorry for barging in like this, especially since I know you guys hate my mom."

"Oh sweetie, we don't hate your mom. We actually miss her very much." Piper said.

"Oh, that's a good thing. 'Cause I think she is pretty miserable down there, and is just staying because my dad is really dangerous and she thinks she needs to protect me." Jess said "If you want, I could call for her."

"Ummm… I don't know about that." Prue said

"Why not?" Jess asked "She is really miserable down there, I can tell you. I swear to you she hates my dad. I hate him too, and as soon as the next full moon comes, I'm leaving. The only reason I stay is because of my mom and I also have not finished my training. But I don't really need it. I have my powers pretty much under control."

"That's not what it looked like before." Paige said

"Well… except for my good powers, because I'm not allowed to use them. If I use them, my father can sense them, and then bye bye good powers." Jess said

"Why do you want good powers if you're a fully fledged demon?" Prue asked

"Well, I'm not technically a fully fledged demon yet. I still have not accepted my future. I haven't been introduced to good magic yet, and because of the Window of Opportunity, good magic still can sway me to their side. As I said, my parents, or at least my father, have been protecting me my entire life from good.

"What does the Window of Opportunity have anything to do with this?" Prue asked

"Well, I have just used my good magic for the first time. Now, the sides have 48 hours to sway me to their side." Jess said

"Why do you want to go good?" Prue asked

"Well, it's probably a heck of a lot better than being evil. And besides, I like to give my father hell, excuse the pun." Jess replied

"How do you know? That good is better than evil, at least?" Prue asked

"Well, my mom was good once. And it can't be all that bad. At least your best friends don't die every day, and if they do, at least they don't get killed by your father. Like mine did." Jess said

"Ouch." Paige said

"Yeah. Ouch" Jess replied

"You, young lady, really need healing." Piper said

"Way to point the obvious, Piper" Paige told her

"I know" She replied


	5. The Stealing Game

Chapter 5:

Back in the Underworld, Cole Turner was having the worst day of his life He had lost his daughter to the Charmed Ones, his wife was panicking at the loss of his daughter, his Seer was really mad at him, and the Underworld was all shaken up at the loss of his daughter. So basically, it was all because of his daughter. Jess was the one who calmed everything in the Underworld. His powers were lost without the presence of his daughter, though no one knew that except for his Seer, Ayala, and his wife Phoebe. And both of them were really pissed at him at the moment.

He thought of what he could do. The Charmed Ones had his daughter. He had no one as strong as her to steal from them.

"Unless" he thought "Unless I steal the Charmed One's son, Wyatt."

Wyatt Mathew Halliwell was almost 17, about the same age as Jess. Jess was a little younger. Wyatt was probably the most powerful good being to have ever existed. His brother Chris was still pretty powerful, but not as important.

"If I steal Wyatt, maybe I will get Jess back." He though. He was soon pacing, deep in thought.


	6. Powers Gone Wacky

Chapter 6:

Up in her room, Phoebe Turner was also having the worst day of her life.

"I can't believe Cole would let this happen!" She told Ayala, Cole's Seer. Ayala was the one who had prophesied Jessica and her powers. She was also Phoebe's very good friend.

Phoebe was worried sick. She hadn't seen her daughter since this morning, and now her (Phoebe's) powers were going all wacky. Her daughter was her balance.

"Did you, by any chance, foresee this?" Phoebe asked Ayala

"No. My powers have been a bit off lately. However, if you wanted, I could try to sense where exactly she is right now, and I might be able to let you see her." Ayala replied.

"Well, I guess that would be nice. I just hate sitting here, doing nothing! Especially since my daughter is in danger." Phoebe exclaimed

"I know. Hold on, let me try to sense her." Ayala said

Ayala closed her eyes for literally one second and flinched.

"What!?" asked Phoebe "What did you sense?"

"Jess is in grave danger. She is hurt, but the Charmed Ones are trying to heal her. Her evil side is not letting her be healed by the Charmed Ones." Ayala replied

"I wish I could tell Jess to let Paige and Leo heal her. I would trust them." Phoebe said, frustrated.

"I know. But it wouldn't do any good. She might hear you and get even more worried. This would hurt us even more." Ayala told her.

"I just hope the Charmed Ones are helping her as much as they can." Phoebe replied angrily.


	7. My Father, The TV Remote

Chapter 7:

Back at the Manor, the Charmed Ones were trying to heal Jessica. Or at least, Leo and Paige were trying to heal her. Piper and Phoebe were trying to heal her with all the non-magical ways. But nothing seemed to be working.

"I think I know what's going on." Jess said angrily

"What?" Asked Leo

"Well, my father probably sensed that something like this was going to happen, and knowing he wouldn't have time to stop it, put a control on my powers." Jess replied

"Control? Like the TV remote?" Paige joked

"No. Meaning he is limiting my bad powers and strengthening my resistance towards good magic. But I know how to stop it." Jess said.

"Okay. How?" Leo asked

"I need to use my power of astral projection to get out of my body and heal myself." Jess replied "I probably should have done that in the first place.

"Jesus. How many powers do you have?" Piper questioned Jess, curiously.

"One too many. Most of the time, I don't know what to do with them!" Jess replied.

So Jess closed her eyes, and found herself outside of her body. Then she put her hands over her leg, and it healed. She closed her eyes again, and found herself back inside her body.

"Whew. We were getting a little worried there, Jess." Prue said

"Ah, no need. It just takes a little longer to heal myself outside of my body." Jess replied.


	8. Wyatt's Exploding Kitchen

Chapter 8:

"Aunt Prue? Mom? Aunt Paige? A voice called from the stairs. "Where are you guys?"

"In the kitchen, sweetie." Piper replied

"Oh. Cause I think I found the demon that made the… the…" Wyatt stopped.

"Wyatt, this is Jess, Phoebe's daughter. Jess, this is Wyatt. My eldest son." Piper introduced.

"Hi." Jess said

"Uhhh. Hey." Wyatt replied. "Well, anyway I found the demon that made the kitchen explode. It's just somewhere here, so I have to find it."

"Sweetie, I think we already know who exploded the kitchen. Piper told him

"Who?" Wyatt asked

"Hi. That would be me. Sorry about that." Jess said

"Its ok honey, were used to it." Paige told her

"Yeah. So as long as you guys are okay, I should better get back to work." Wyatt replied

"Don't mind him, he's just a little antsy. He's doing something with his father, and apparently it's not going so well. And Chris is trying to vanquish every demon that might have had something to do with your mom." Piper told Jess


	9. The Impossible Couch Potato

Chapter 9:

"Oh. Well, I really don't know what I should be doing right now, but I feel like I shouldn't go back to the Underworld. My dad, like I said before, is probably really pissed I ran away." Jess said, worriedly "I just hope he doesn't take his anger out on my mom."

"What do you mean? Sweetie, has he been hitting your mom?" Paige asked

"I don't know. I think he might be, but I've never actually seen him do it." She replied

"Well, I think we need to get Phoebe out of there as soon as possible." Prue exclaimed

"Yeah. But I don't know if that is really possible." Jess said, uncertainly "Getting my mom out of the Underworld is like trying to get a couch potato to do exercise. It's impossible. She is surrounded by spells 24/7 and I'm sure now that this has happened, my father has put on extra security."

"Uh, guys. They are calling, and I'm not sure what to tell Them. Do you have any ideas?" Leo asked, nervously

"Umm… I don't know. It depends on what They want to know. Just tell Them enough to make Them stop worrying." Prue said quickly

"Okay." Leo replied

"Hey, what are you doing up here in the first place? I thought you weren't allowed out of the Underworld?" Paige asked, curiously

"Well, I got really mad at my parents for being so overprotective. So I basically pulled a little disappearing act and ran away. I'm actually amazed that I could blink out of the Underworld. I would've thought it was Jessica-blinking proof. Of course, I did tag along with someone else's blink. And that was also probably why they tried to kill me."

"Wow. Kind of like orb backpacking!" Piper said, thinking of the fire starter named Tyler who had invented that.

"Yeah, I guess. But the demon didn't realize who I was and basically tried to kill me.


	10. The Key

Chapter 10:

Back in the Underworld, Phoebe was momentarily satisfied. Cole had just told her his plan. She realized that while taking Wyatt would break Piper's heart, it might just be the only way to get her baby back. Jessica was her only true reason of being. Jessica was, in truth the only reason she was alive. Had it not been for Jessica, Cole would no longer be Cole. The Source would have taken over completely. But ever since Jessica's birth, Cole had been swaying between Source and Cole; ever since he looked into that sweet face of their daughter, Cole had been changed completely.

As Phoebe reflected, Ayala got to work. She knew how much this would hurt Phoebe, taking her sister's son from her. She knew this, and knew that there was still a bit of good left in Phoebe. Deep down, Phoebe was still a Charmed One at heart, and really missed her sisters. So she stared at her crystal with all her might. She knew that there was still a future left for them. She decided that maybe her crystal wasn't going to solve the answer. Maybe planting an idea in Phoebe's head would.

"Cole, I wonder if this really is the best thing." Phoebe said

"Well, I know it's hard, but it's the best we've got. We have to get our daughter back. I can't live another day without knowing she's safe and in the comforts of her own home. I can't stand not knowing." Cole replied, softly

"I know. It would just really hurt Piper. And while I know I shouldn't care about that, I'm just saying I know what it's like to have your child ripped away from you. And for anyone to deal with that sort of pain is horrible." Phoebe explained "Maybe we should wait it out. Maybe Jess will be home tonight. I can sense that she is okay. My mother's instinct would have told me if she was otherwise."

"That's true. I know we can't give up, that's for sure. I just can't think of another way to do this. Maybe Wyatt isn't the key. Maybe the key is someone else." Cole contemplated.

"Or maybe the key is some_thing_ else." Phoebe said, completing his idea

"What?" Cole asked, looking at her

"Well, maybe the Book of Shadows has the answers we are looking for. They'll be busy with Jessica, so maybe we can get one of our demons to try to steal the book. Then they could see if Jess is okay, and what the situation is. And if we steal the book successfully, that gives them a reason to come down here. Sort of a hostage type of deal, you know?" Phoebe finished

"That's brilliant. But what demon would be stupid enough to go on that journey. Trying to steal the BOS from the Charmed Ones is like trying to steal candy from a child. It's impossible. No one demon has ever survived from that trip. And we also wouldn't want to put Jess in danger." Cole replied


	11. I Spy With My Little Eye

Chapter 11:

Back at the Halliwell Manor, Piper, Prue, Paige and Jess were discussing their options. Jess knew her parents, and also knew that they wouldn't give up until they found her.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like this situation could get very bad very fast." Paige said thoughtfully

"Yeah, I know what you mean. My parents are people who will stop at no end to get me back. They might even go so far as to take something from you guys." Jess replied

"Take something? Like what?" Prue asked

"Well, I don't know much about it. But my father has been sending a lot of demons after you guys lately. After applying my best spying skills, I think it has something to do with the Book of Shadows, whatever that is." Jess said

"Oh no! Not again. But that would be really bad if they got the BOS. Because it has all of our spells and potions and basically every little thing we need to survive in the magical world, except our powers. We have those." Piper exclaimed

"Wow. Duh Piper. I would hope we have our own powers. But they probably could steal the BOS, too. I think that because Phoebe still has some good left in her means that the Book still trusts her." Prue said, bouncing of Piper's thoughts

"But I don't think my dad would send my mom after the book. He knows its' too risky, and even realizes that there is a chance she would abandon her. He would probably send some lower level demon dumb enough to take on the Charmed Ones but smart enough to know how to steal the book successfully. Unfortunately for him, there isn't one demon that would be like that. Because if there was, they'd be dead already." Jessica stated


	12. My Baby is Evil!

Chapter 12:

In the Underground, Phoebe and Cole were preparing to go through with their plan. They sent out two of their demons to find a demon dumb enough to steal the book of shadows. They would figure out if he was smart enough to actually steal it and come back alive.

"I'm really worried Cole. Not seeing Jess for this long is getting me scared." Phoebe confessed

"I know, sweetie. And we will get her back. Or else there will be hell to pay." Cole fiercely told her, not wanting to admit he was scared too.

"I just feel so helpless. I feel better that we have a plan, but still. It's unnerving. I won't feel better until she is safe in my arms." Phoebe said

"I feel the exact same way, babe. I love our daughter with all my soul. I can't stand to not have her down here where she belongs." Cole admitted, hugging her

Ayala came into the room.

"My lord, I have a suggestion." She said

"Ayala. What did you see?" Cole asked

"Well, my lord, it isn't really what I saw. It is what I know." She paused

"Get on with it."

"Well, you know about the Window of Opportunity?" Ayala continued slowly

"Yes…."

"Well, the Window of Opportunity gives 24 hours to sway a witch. She can become good or evil by choosing herself, but neither of the sides can manipulate her." Ayala finished

"But what does this have to do with Jess? She doesn't have good powers." Phoebe said

"Actually…she does. And she used them. She has the power to orb, and to astral project. And a few others. She is very powerful on both sides, and could be fatal to whichever side is her enemy." Ayala explained

"WHAT! She would never become good. She can't. She can only control her good powers. And how is she able to orb??" Cole screamed

"My lord. Please. Calm yourself." Ayala scolded

"Sorry, but you shocked me. My baby is evil. She can't have the ability to orb." Cole said, almost proudly

"My lord. If I might explain. Jessica is not any normal….being. She has almost every power in her body seeping through her veins. She cannot control who, or what, she is. Because she was conceived while Phoebe was good, she has both good and evil in her." Ayala replied

"But that still doesn't explain the orbing." Cole said, glancing at Phoebe, curiously


	13. Author's Note

**A/N**: Please don't kill me for doing this! I know, I know! I will update soon. I just wanted to note (due to a recent review) that I do know that the child that the seer predicted for Phoebe and Cole was supposed to be a boy. I just thought it would be interesting if I changed things around a little more.


	14. Whose Afraid of the Big Bad Source?

Chapter 13:

In the Manor, the sisters and Jess were getting ready for action. Jess was telling them all she knew about the possible demons her parents would send for the book.

"See, they could send any number of demons to get the book. But one thing that I know they will do is send only one demon; the more the demon, the more the chance of failure. I also know that they need to send out a demon with good sense, but not good common sense. Meaning, the demon would have to be dumb enough to take on the charmed ones, but smart enough not to get caught. In truth, there is no such demon. None at all. Zankou would have been the only demon who would have both those traits, but even he got caught." Jess said

"So, how do you think they will go about getting the book?" Prue asked, still somewhat confused

"Well, they could use the demon of obsession, which causes witches to become obsessed with mortal things, and gives him enough time to get the book." Jessica explained "They could also use the dude who blends into stuff. He can make a double of himself in the form of the book, while stealing the real book at the same time. I don't really know. There are a surprisingly wide amount of options."

"So, you're saying that after all this time, there have been demons out there who could steal the book?" Paige questioned in surprise

"Well, yeah. But they wouldn't do it unless my mom and/or dad asked them to. Well, not really ask. More like force…" Jess replied

"Ah. But why wouldn't they do it? I mean, with all that power, they very well could become the next Source." Piper said

"True. But their all too afraid of my father. This is really quite stupid, because he's more of a soft fluffy bunny inside. Once, I saw him cry. Yeah. The big bad source cried. It was over a picture I drew or something. I don't know. It might have been PMS or something." Jessica smirked.

"So, we need definitely need a game plan." Paige said

"Well, duh. You guys need to do what you usually do when it comes to demons. Don't get nervous just because it's the source. Just picture him in his underwear and you'll be fine." Jess told them

"Cole in his underwear? Ew." Paige replied scrunching her nose

AN: So, I know this chapter might be kind of lame. I'm sort of running out of ideas as to where to take this story, as I have a bit of writer's block. I'll be away from the computer all weekend. I'm going down the shore and then I have to come back Monday to march in the Memorial Day Parade and play taps, so I'll be pretty busy. Please Read and Review, and suggestions as to where to take this story would be very welcome!


	15. Phoebe's Confessions and Ayala's Advice

Chapter 14:

**AN: Okay, so I know I haven't updated this story in a while and I'm sorry to those of you who have wanted updates. I know I've been bad, but now that summer's starting I should be able to get more updates in! Yay! As for this next chapter, well, I'm sorry if it sounds kind of like I'm running out of steam. I'm still sort of having a bit of writer's block when it comes to this story, so please bare with me people. However, this is sort of a long chapter, so yay! I think I'm "recovering" slowly but surely. If you have any suggestions, they are more than welcome. Just hit that big review button and suggest away (hint, hint, cough, cough). So yeah, I'll shut up now so you can read (and review) and enjoy the story. **

Back in the Underworld, Cole and Phoebe were getting to work. Ayala was trying to sense Jess again to calm her (Jess's) mother's frazzled nerves. The signal was getting weaker and weaker, and Ayala knew it was not because she was dying, but because she was getting waved over to the good side.

"Well… anything?" Phoebe asked impatiently

"Hold on, Phoebe. Her signal is getting very hard to track." Ayala replied, her eyes shut and teeth clenched in concentration

"Why? Has she been healed?" Phoebe questioned, concerned

"No, no, nothing like that. She's perfectly fine. I can't sense her because she is swaying more toward the good side rather than evil at the moment, which makes it difficult because I can't really sense good." Ayala explained

"Well, Cole's working on the demons to steal the book, but I feel as if were running out of time, slowly but surely. Do you think you could do something to, oh I don't know; see what's going to happen or whatever?" Phoebe asked exasperatedly

"Phoebe, calm. I know you're scared for the sake of your daughter. But you have to be patient and think." Ayala instructed

"I know, I know." Phoebe sighed "I just wish…"

"What do you wish?" Ayala asked

"I wish I had been able to teach her more. Let her grow up, figure things out by herself. I wish I knew to tell her to trust her instincts, not her powers. I wish I was able to teach her more about the world above us." Phoebe confessed

"Oh, Phoebe. Jess is a smart kid, a smart demon, a smart witch. I know you don't like to admit it, but it's still apart of her. And it's still apart of you. I can feel it." Ayala said

"I know. I actually don't mind admitting it, I just have to hide it because of Cole. I want him to think that I am completely devoted to him, the Underworld, us, and Jessica. Only part of that is true, and only part of that has been true since I got here." Phoebe explained

"I've sensed that about you. You only really feel faithful to Jessica, don't you?" Ayala asked her friend gently

"Yes. I love Cole, I really do. But I think I love the old Cole. The one who proposed to me in a pile of demon guts." Phoebe said, remember fondly of their life with her sisters

"I also think that you miss your sisters." Ayala said, smiling a bit after Phoebe's last comment

"I do. And I'm really sorry that I abandoned them. God, I'm such a horrible sister, wife, and mother. I can't even keep track of my own kid." Phoebe replied in exasperation, looking like she was ready to cry

"Hey. None of that negative talk, missy. You are a great mother. Jessica is grateful that she has had you to take care of her. Every time she walks into the Throne Room, I feel gratitude spilling out of her. As for your marriage, Cole is the one to blame. Not you. If Cole really cared about you, he would have stayed by your side and abandoned his rule as Source. And as for your sisters, well, I know that they would be ready to welcome you back with open arms. They miss you too, after all." Ayala encouraged Phoebe "None of this is your fault. You did what you could to protect your father. And you did the right thing. And you are going to keep on doing the right thing until you get out of this mess."

"I guess you're right. I mean, as long as Jessica is safe, that's the main thing, right?" Phoebe asked

"Of course you're right! And as long as YOU and Jess are safe, that's the main thing. You are important here too." Ayala said

"Thanks, Ayala. You always know how to make me feel better." Phoebe said, giving her friend a hug.

"Right back at you." Ayala replied


End file.
